


Patience

by Gort



Series: Spin-offs of Huntingbird Surfing AU [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Handcuffs, Love Confessions, Riptide-verse, Samoa, Teasing, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-25 11:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gort/pseuds/Gort
Summary: Riptide-verse. Bobbi loves Samoa, but she’s still uncertain about where they go from here. Hunter’s full of surprises though, and this one just might convince her they have a future after all.





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunalso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/gifts).



> *throws confetti* Happy Birthday to an amazing human. I'm so glad to know you!

 

“Bob?” Hunter’s voice made her head snap up, and she was startled to find him so close. “Hey,” he said, joining her on the back steps of the patio.

It was a far cry from the cramped stoop they’d shared in California, but he still crowded up next to her. The shadows in the yard were long, and the garden quiet. The faint, sweet scent of flowers that seemed to permeate the island lingered in her nose and the sound of waves crashing in the distance completed the picture. Everything was perfect.

Except for her.

She’d known it would be hard, winning back everyone’s trust after what had happened, but she hadn’t expected to feel so damned guilty about it. She’d just been doing her job; they were the ones who’d been breaking the law. Now, though, she kept imagining the other, way more awful ways things could have ended. She didn’t know if she could have forgiven herself, either.

Hunter knocked his shoulder against hers. “You’re a million miles away.”

“Not quite that far.”

“Ah.” Hunter picked up her hand and slotted their fingers together. “Missing home?”

Bobbi wrinkled her nose. “It wasn’t…I never really thought of L.A. as home.” She let out a gusty sigh. “Sorry, I’m being a drag. It’s beautiful here.”

“It is.” Hunter shrugged. “But I miss it too, sometimes.”

Bobbi hunched over, feeling even guiltier. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I’m surprised we stayed there as long as we did.” He stared out into the backyard, absently rubbing his thumb along the inside of her wrist. “Even if things didn’t quite go according to plan.”

They were silent for a few minutes, listening to the birds settling in for the night. Bobbi wished it was so easy for her to slip back into the life Hunter and the others had built. She missed the easy camaraderie she’d had with Daisy and Jemma’s infectious enthusiasm for sharing new things. And she could count on one hand the conversations she’d had with Fitz when Hunter wasn’t around.

It’d only been two weeks, but it felt like things would never go back to the way they’d been before.

“Jemma didn’t get her bees,” Bobbi said quietly.

“She’s on the waiting list. Apparently, bees are in demand around here.” Hunter reached up and turned her face towards him, his touch gentle but his expression shadowed in the fading twilight. “What’s really going on, Bob?”

Dropping her eyes to their entwined hands, Bobbi wondered how much it was going to hurt when he walked away a second time. “They don’t trust me.”

“They will.”

“Do you?” She forced herself to meet his gaze, her heart thumping painfully.

He didn’t look away, which surprised her. “I want to,” he said softly. “And so do they. Give them time.”

“I’m trying. I just…I need to fix it.”

“You can’t.”

Bobbi’s stomach sank. And there it was, the price she’d paid for trying to find a way out of an impossible situation without drowning. She tugged her hand out of Hunter’s grasp and wrapped her arms around her knees. “Then what are we doing?” she asked, trying to keep her voice from wavering.

Hunter made an impatient noise and stood, and Bobbi pressed her face against her knees, tears burning behind her eyes. A moment later, she jerked her head up as he pressed himself against her back, his legs on either side of hers and his arms sliding around her waist. He nuzzled against the nape of her neck and held her tight as she tried to turn around. “Hang on,” he said, his voice low. “Let me finish.”

Almost involuntarily, she leaned back into his embrace, the tension in her shoulders slowly unwinding as he hummed contentedly against her skin. She took a shaky breath and let it out, waiting for whatever bomb he was going to drop next. Instead, he seemed rather preoccupied with sliding the strap of her tank top off and kissing her shoulder while one of his hands inched up her shirt. “Lance,” she finally said, tipping her head back. She wasn’t worried about _that_ part of their relationship. It’d never been the problem.

Hunter sighed, his thumb stroking the underside of her breast and making her shudder. “I just meant you can’t force anything. Everyone can see you’re trying.” He nipped at the shell of her ear. “Spent six months thinking you were the best mistake I’d ever made.”

Bobbi huffed, amused despite herself, and arched up into his touch as he cupped her breast. “But now?”

“Now,” he murmured. “You’re definitely the best mistake I ever made.” He gathered her hair in a loose fist and tugged her head back against his shoulder so he could kiss her throat. “And I look forward to making many, many more with you.”

Bobbi slid a hand along his thigh, unable to suppress her smile. “That’s not very reassuring.”

He kissed her nose, then her lips, and she tried to follow his mouth for more but he leaned away, grinning. “I’m just glad you’re here to tell me off when I do.”

Bobbi arched an eyebrow. “Are you looking for that to happen right now?”

The sound of his laugh probably shouldn’t make her want to rip off all his clothes, but she’d never been very practical when it came to him. Their beginning sure as hell hadn’t been a fairytale romance, but their second chance was shaping up to be pretty damn close, and this time she wanted to jump in with both feet.

She twisted around and pushed him back against the patio tiles, straddling his hips as he used the hand fisted in her hair to pull her down. Their lips and teeth clashed messily as he met her halfway, and then they settled into a rhythm that was becoming as familiar to her as breathing. She loved the way he took his time when they were together, forcing her to slow down as his hands wandered and his tongue explored every inch of her mouth. She loved the noise he made when she sucked on his lower lip and the way his body fit against hers.

Bobbi pushed up his shirt, intent on getting it off him, when he stopped her hands. “I have an idea,” he said.

“Does it involve nudity? Way ahead of you.”

Propping himself up on his elbows, Hunter kissed her soundly. “Yes, but after a relocation.”

“No one’s home,” Bobbi said, unable to keep her lower lip from sneaking out.

“Exactly,” Hunter said with a wicked gleam in his eye.

Bobbi sat up all the way. “Where are we relocating?”

“Bedroom.”

“What?”

“Trust me,” Hunter said. “Up.”

Bobbi climbed to her feet, sighing heavily, and allowed Hunter to drag her into the house and upstairs to his—no, their—bedroom, where he promptly yanked his shirt off and tossed it into a corner before going to rummage through the dresser.

“Babe.” Bobbi sat on the end of the bed. “Not that I don’t appreciate it, but shirtless isn’t exactly an indoor-only look for you.”

Hunter smirked at her over his shoulder before turning around and keeping his hands behind his back. “Always nice to hear I’m appreciated.” He walked over and bent to kiss her, keeping most of his body angled suspiciously away from her. She reached for him, intent on finding out what he was hiding, but he twisted out of her grasp. “Patience, love.”

“Hunter.” He sat on the bed, scooting back against the headboard, and a familiar jangling noise reached her ears as he lifted one hand, revealing a pair of handcuffs. Bobbi’s eyes widened and for a moment she could only stare as memories came crashing down on her. “Those are my cuffs,” she finally managed.

“Yep.” Hunter waggled his eyebrows.

“You want to-” Bobbi’s breath caught in her throat as Hunter frowned down at his wrist. He clasped one cuff around it and tightened it incrementally. “Wait,” she said, crawling up the bed and grabbing his hand. “Key, Lance.”

His smirk reached epic proportions and he slowly stuck out his tongue, revealing a tiny, silver key. Bobbi let out a surprised laugh and Hunter reached up to loop the cuffs over the sturdy wooden headboard, fumbling for the other end.

Her brain finally seemed to kick into gear and she straddled him on the bed, reaching up to grab the empty cuff. “Let me,” she said softly, leaning in to kiss him. He groaned as she searched for the key with her tongue while she slipped the other cuff around his wrist. The ratcheting noise it made as she tightened it made her pulse quicken. Sucking the key into her own mouth, she sat back with a triumphant smile and admired the sight in front of her.

Retrieving the key, she leaned over to set it on the nightstand, deliberately grinding down against the tented front of Hunter’s shorts. “They look good on you.”

He hissed and the cuffs clinked as he shifted. “Regretting that you missed your chance to see me like this before?” he asked. His tone was light, but the question made Bobbi pause.

Sliding her hands down his bare chest, she kept her gaze steady on his face. “No,” she said softly. “I don’t regret anything from before.” She could feel him relax as she trailed her fingers along the vee of muscle that disappeared under his shorts. “Other than the part where you left.”

His expression softened. “Not going anywhere now.” The cuffs clinked again as Hunter strained against them.

Bobbi smiled. “No.” She traced the line of his biceps and then pulled her shirt over her head, leaving her in just her bikini top. Hunter’s eyelids fell to half-mast, his tongue peeking out between his lips. “Guess you’re at my mercy,” she said.

Hunter managed to lift his eyes from her chest. “I trust you.”

Something bubbled up inside her that she couldn’t quite name, and Bobbi’s eyes stung. “Thank you,” she said, leaning forward to kiss him. Hunter lifted his hips under her, trying to keep her close, but she pushed away again and gave him a smirk of her own. “Patience.” 

“What happened to ‘let’s shag right here in the back garden’?”

“I’m not wasting this,” Bobbi murmured, scratching her nails lightly on his chest. He made a noise halfway between a sigh and a growl that had her nipples standing to attention. “Maybe I should check you for a wire.”

“Yes! Great plan.” Hunter bucked up against her, his eyes bright and eager as his hands curled around the headboard. “Better be thorough about it and check yourself, too.”

“You want me to check myself for a wire?” She lifted her eyebrows.

“Yes?”

Bobbi scooted back so she was on his thighs, and a faint crease appeared between Hunter’s brows. Reaching behind her, she undid the tie of her bikini between her shoulder blades. The top went slack but didn’t fall, and Hunter’s frown deepened. Sliding her hands up her sides, Bobbi let her head fall back as she cupped her breasts and gently squeezed. She bit her lip, slipping her hands under the scraps of fabric covering her, and pinched her own nipples, letting out a low groan.

Hunter made a choked noise and wiggled under her. “Bob.”

She shushed him and continued massaging her breasts, careful not to expose them completely. “I think they’re clear,” she said breathlessly before dropping a hand to the waistband of her shorts and popping the button. She slipped two fingers under her bikini bottoms, her eyes locked on Hunter’s, and pushed them inside herself with a gasp. She was beyond ready for him, but she wasn’t quite done teasing. Her palm grazed her clit and she moaned, pinching a nipple with her other hand as she fucked herself with her fingers. 

“Oh, Christ,” Hunter groaned, his eyes rolling up in his head and his cock straining against the front of his shorts.

She pulled her fingers free and leaned forward, touching them to Hunter’s lower lip. He eagerly sucked them into his mouth, a whimper escaping as his tongue swirled around them. Her other hand grazed against the bulge in his shorts and she let out a hum of satisfaction. “Now you.”

“Fuck,” he mumbled around her fingers as she withdrew them. “I should have surrendered that first night.”

Bobbi grinned and pulled her bikini top off before stretching out on top him, careful to support most of her weight so the cuffs wouldn’t bite into his skin. She buried her face against his throat, enjoying the faint scent of salt that clung to him and the feel of his scruff against her cheek. “I still wouldn’t have turned you in,” she said, drawing one of his earlobes between her lips.

“No?” he gasped.

“Not enough evidence,” she whispered. Hunter’s chuckle reverberated through her and she closed her eyes, reveling in the feel of it. She settled her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. The same, generous heart that would do anything to protect his chosen family and had somehow found room to forgive her, too. Maybe chasing down a possibility halfway around the world had been a little crazy on her part, but listening to steady thump under her ear reassured her that she’d made the right call.  

He turned his head and kissed her temple. “Bob?”

She shook off her melancholy and tilted her head up, giving him access to her lips. He groaned as her tongue explored his mouth and she slid her hand down to undo the button of his shorts, pressing her palm against the flat of his stomach. His muscles quivered under her hand as she slowly drew his zipper down. It wasn’t often she had the chance to explore without him distracting her, and she wanted to take full advantage.

Dipping her hand under his shorts, she fisted his cock, reveling in the way he thrust his tongue into her mouth. “Fuck,” he mumbled against her lips. She heard the handcuffs clink as she released him and he twisted toward her hand. “Bob,” he whined.

Grinning, she rolled off him and shimmied out of her shorts, tossing them to the floor before kneeling between his legs so she could undress him, too. Hunter lifted his hips and she dragged his shorts down and off his legs, revealing thighs shades lighter than the rest of him. Bobbi crawled back up the bed, careful to avoid his straining cock, and Hunter narrowed his eyes at her.

She took her time getting a condom from the nightstand, her breasts swaying near his face but just far enough away that he couldn’t touch them. It was a little heady, this sense of total control, even though a piece of her missed the feeling of his hands caressing her skin.

The muscles in his forearms were taut from his grip on the headboard, and Bobbi bent to kiss him gently, but wouldn’t let him deepen it. He let out a frustrated growl that sent a pleasurable shiver down her spine as she moved to kiss his chest. His cock brushed against her stomach and the handcuffs jangled as Hunter moved, trying to find more friction. She looked up, lifting one eyebrow, until he stopped and let his head fall back with a huff.

Making her way leisurely down his abdomen, she kissed all her favorite places, paying special attention to the spot between his hip and his thigh that hardly ever saw the light of day. This was hers, this particular part of him, and she loved how the pale expanse of skin felt like a secret they shared.

Hunter’s hips jerked when she ran the flat of her tongue across the head of his cock, and he let out a strangled, “Bob,” that let her know she’d have to save that for another time. She tore open the condom and slowly rolled it down over him, listening to his shaky inhale.

He knew most of her secrets, too, she realized. There’d been no half-truths with him, only lies of omission, and those were out in the open now. Feeling strangely vulnerable, even though she wasn’t the one handcuffed to the bed this time, Bobbi moved to position his cock at her entrance. Hunter was watching intently, his chest heaving and his knuckles white, and the surge of affection that rolled through her almost knocked her sideways.

“I love you,” she breathed, the words tumbling from her mouth without thought. Shit.

Hunter’s eyes widened, and he opened his mouth just as she sank down, taking him in an inch at a time until he was buried to the hilt. He bit his lip, groaning, and she could feel his muscles tensing under her hands as he fought to stay still. Bobbi reached out to brush her fingers across his cheek.

“Bob,” he choked out, his gaze locked on her face. She traced the curve of his bottom lip and lifted up before sinking down again, watching him just as intently. The metal of the handcuffs glinted in the dim light, reminding Bobbi of another life, a different time. Before she’d realized she was only half alive. Hunter shifted under her, driving his cock a little deeper, and she flatted her palms against his chest.

Suddenly, it wasn’t enough.

Pitching forward, Bobbi braced herself against the headboard and gave Hunter a clumsy kiss while her other hand searched for the key, desperate to free him. She needed more—his hands, his mouth. Just him, with nothing holding them back. Hunter was thrusting into her, his feet planted on the bed for leverage and his arms straining to hold them both up. Bobbi broke the kiss, triumphantly holding the key, and grasped one of his wrists as he slowed and gazed up in confusion.

“Just, hang on,” she panted, circling her hips as she unlocked one wrist, followed quickly by the other. The cuffs slipped down behind the headboard before she could catch them, but it didn’t matter. She laced her fingers with Hunter’s and brought his wrist to her lips so she could kiss the red lines embedded in his skin.

He pushed her hair away from her face, his back still against the headboard, and she leaned in to suck on his lower lip, circling her hips again. He let out a groan and dropped a hand down between them, his fingers finding her clit, and Bobbi began to move in earnest, her hands gripping the headboard for balance as he brought her closer to the edge. He pressed down firmly and all the breath left Bobbi’s lungs as she came with a strangled gasp.

Her rhythm faltered, and he gave her no time to recover before she was tipping over sideways, his mouth nipping at her throat and their legs tangled together. He nearly slipped out of her, and Bobbi had to wrap a leg around his waist until they’d gotten settled again, with him on top this time.

Hunter nosed along her jawline as he began to thrust raggedly, driving himself deep as she clutched his shoulders. Bobbi arched up, slamming her eyes shut and muffling a groan against his bicep. “Bob,” he gasped, and then he shuddered, burying his head in the crook of her neck and twisting a handful of her hair around his fist. Bobbi ran a hand soothingly down his spine, feeling him slowly relax.

He was a heavy weight on top of her, but she wasn’t ready to let him go just yet. He sighed, kissing her earlobe. “Love you, too.”

Bobbi froze. Fuck, she hadn’t meant to let that slip so soon, before he’d made up his mind about trusting her. Of course he’d feel like he had to say it back. “Hunter, I-”

“Bob,” he interrupted, lifting his head. She braced herself for a caveat, one she probably deserved, but instead, he just kissed her. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“Me too,” she whispered.

“Then I think everything’s going to be fine.” He leaned in to kiss her again. “Just fine.” He paused, looking thoughtful. “Although maybe next time, we should use scarves. Those things are bloody uncomfortable.”

Bobbi let out an unexpected laugh, wrapping her arms tightly around him. “Sounds perfect.”


End file.
